


[fanmix] in nomine

by psuburbs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuburbs/pseuds/psuburbs
Summary: Mikey wears rosemary, and sometimes rue. Remembrance; repentance.a playlist for a coming of age story





	[fanmix] in nomine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in nomine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498575) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



> ive been sitting on this for like a couple months now. there were a couple versions of this playlist that were significantly longer/had less weird music but i couldnt make myself happy with it, so its really short and really weird now. sorry. also this whole thing looks a lot better on desktop.
> 
> thanks to electrumqueen for giving blanket permission.  
> shoutout to andie for checking my formatting over and over again to satisfy my perfectionist nature, despite knowing virtually nothing about hockey. love you always.
> 
> [tumblr](http://nhlkeller.tumblr.com) [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/phoneticks)
> 
> listen on youtube [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL80ogkeGuezj5WOx4OTSz4q8IlkD9mZbi). the playlist is unlisted. please respect the authors privacy by _not posting the link anywhere_. thanks.

 

( _You brought the knife with you?_

_Didn't think I had. But it was there in my duffel, so I must have._

_Okay, keep going._ )

 

 

 

 

1\. Quetzalcoatl Is Born / The Mountain Goats / Zopilote Machine

 

 

_It's a moment the world has been waiting for_

_When you set the world_ **_back on course_ **

_Into the fire you go_

 

///

 

_When Mikey put the knife to the throat of the thing that wanted Nate, it looked at him, and it was afraid._

_Mikey lifted his head and felt incredible. Like nothing could touch him. Like nothing ever would._

_This is the secret: Mikey did it, and he thought, **oh.**  Thought,  **for this is what I have been made.**_

 

 

 

2\. Black Honey / LVL UP / Hoodwink'd

 

 

 _I clear my lungs, there’s_ **_nothing as deep as the first cut_**

_So last night I woke up coughing blood_

 

///

 

_Dylan blinks at him. “What deal?”_

_“The one for Connor,” Mikey says. “The one where you gave up on every last thing we used to believe in.”_

_Dylan says, “I don't -” and shakes his head like it hurts._

_Mikey's bones ache._

_**Ruined,**  murmurs the archangel, in its sing-song hymn of a voice.  **Ruined forever.**_

 

 

 

3\. Trouble / Cage The Elephant / Tell Me I'm Pretty

 

 

_My sweet love, won't you pull me through?_

_Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you_

_I said it was love and_ **_I did it for life_**

 

///

 

_Mikey breathes in. His chest hurts. “I know,” he says. His voice slips into the metre of ritual, into a steady ache like a promise. “I do it willingly.”_

_The archangel says, “You condemn him.”_

_Mikey bites his lip. **“I love him,”** he says. Perhaps they are the same thing._

 

 

 

4\. Satan Is My Motor / Cake / Prolonging The Magic

 

 

_I've got a mind that can steer me to your house_

_And a heart that can bring you red flowers_

_My intentions are good and earnest and true_

_But under my hood is internal combustion power_

**_And_ _Satan is my motor_**

 

///

 

_It's still - it's fucking weird. Looking at McDavid with black eyes, with his neck tilted at an angle human necks don't turn. Mikey's mom and Dylan's mom spent so long fighting, so none of their sons would turn out like this. And now Connor McDavid is sitting across the table from Mikey, and **he is not himself.**  _

 

 

 

5\. Seven Nation Army / The White Stripes / Elephant

 

 

_And if I catch it coming back my way_

__I'm gonna serve it to you_ _

__And that ain't what you want to hear_ _

__But **that’s what I'll do**__

 

_///_

 

_“I don't belong to you,” he tells the rink, and tosses it like a warning to the ice._

_The sachet flares into bright light, into flame. Like a sacrificial offering. The smell of it bursts in his mouth, his nose. He licks at the insides of his teeth. Breathe in, breathe in._

_“I killed an angel, once,” says Mikey McLeod. “Remember that, before you call me anything **other than my own.** ”_

 

 

 

 

( _Wish I'd done that._

 _I know._ )


End file.
